


Over for the Holidays

by TacitClowns



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacitClowns/pseuds/TacitClowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo visit his hometown in order to settle relations with an age old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over for the Holidays

Corvo walked along the quiet, sandy road without a penny to his name. He wore a black overcoat, fresh Dunwall made boots that were dyed black and navy colored military gear taken from the guard’s quarters.  He was something returned to the desert lands, only hidden beneath the stench of a well-known Dunwall man. The desert knew, and so did the people.

Not a single soul batted an eye at the strange fellow.

 Here, he was no longer the Lord Protector of Emily Kaldwin. Here, he was Corvo Attano, the man with a loyal mind and a thief’s rotted heart, unable to control his desire to fix his hands around a chain of gold that wasn’t his. But of course, the thieving habits were whipped into submission through years of military service and training.

            But there was no military faction to show off to now.

            Although his days of being a wanted assassin were over, Corvo couldn’t help but stray toward the shadows; blade folded up against the strap on his wrist and a familiar mask on over his face. The air was hot, even under the moonlight. Everyone in the small town was asleep inside tall, mud-clay built buildings, not a single sound was heard except his soft breaths that seeped through the mask.  

            This was Serkonos. This was his home.

Corvo heard the sound of laughter, loud and crisp against the silent night. He quickly turned his head and spotted a group running straight behind him. He sank into an alleyway, backing past the mounds of garbage that piled up along the way between two buildings.  A group of teens ran past him, running from guards behind them. The guards were similar to those back in Dunwall, only their uniforms were thinner and nearly weightless in order to survive in the intense heat, and carried familiar military training. They were easy to get rid of, if need be.

After a moment of silence he slipped back out into the main street, following a familiar path. A note was crumpled inside his pocket, scrawled in familiar handwriting.

_Back where our childhoods tangled among wooden swords._

There was only one man who fought with Corvo with wooden twigs picked up by the trash dump. And there was only one place they agreed to spar.

Corvo kept at a steady pace, not a sound came from his boots as they hit the hard, sandy ground. He came up to two long abandoned buildings, creaking wood and brick made the exterior of both. There was large arch that connected the two and created a once spacious courtyard, once holding benches, a playground and a large fountain. Now small sand dunes took over the area, abandoned carts of forgotten merchants and desert plants plagued the area. He walked into the courtyard, careful not to snap any stray wooden planks, and looked about.

_So help the void if you brought me here to kill me._ Corvo thoughts, fingers already curling for the blade strapped against his wrist.

But there was no one to meet him. Instead, a light flickered on high above him. He craned his head toward the third floor window, watching a small flame dance behind a thin, decaying curtain. He spotted movement in the shadows.

“Are you playing games, Daud?” Corvo reached for his mask, the warm night air hit his face with a breeze. He hooked it to the strap just under his uniformed coat. “I didn’t leave Emily unattended so we could play cat and mouse.”

No one answered Corvo’s call. The Lord Protector held his hand up at the nearest opening of the rotted building, the permanent sign on his hand glowed as his hand shook with power. When his fingers extended out from his palm Corvo wasn’t in the courtyard anymore. He looked up from the opening and jumped, grabbing for the half-broken balcony that lead into the third floor.

He walked through the dead apartment complex, wandering the five room space until he found the front door.

Corvo pressed his ear to the door and kneeled down to look through the keyhole. This struck a familiar instinct inside of him, back when Emily was not under his watchful eye but surviving in a whorehouse under the hands of the Pendleton twins.

_One boiled to the Void and the other bled his way to the Outsider._ The dark thought passed his mind as he forced open the door. It gave a scream of protest, steel nails against copper joints. Corvo cursed himself for not being more careful but left the area as quickly as he could, attempting to disappear and not be seen as the source of the noise.

He came into an abandoned length of a hallway, spotting the flickering candle from one of the windows that dotted the walkway, all of them facing the courtyard. Corvo hand his blade ready in his hand, walking toward the dim light.  Corvo brought his fingers to the candle and squeezed the flame until it died against his skin; he stole his fingers away and watched as smoke rise up from the wick.

“Still can’t stand being around light, Corvo?” The voice made him freeze. “It’s a bad habit to give up, I understand.”

“I couldn’t let the guards see me.” Corvo said under his breath. “The light…”

He couldn’t exactly find the right words.

“Flares bright on the truth?” The other man stood just behind him. “I know, Corvo. I know what the light can do.”

Corvo toyed with his blade now, twisting it against the side of his hand as he turned it over. Once, twice, three times.

“Why did you drag me out from my responsibilities, Daud?” He asked.

“I didn’t realize babysitting was part of your responsibilities, _assassin._ ” Daud raised a brow.

“ _Royal Protector_.” Corvo snapped his gaze toward the other man. “My life as an assassin is done. We both know this.”

“Royal Protector  is just some political name to make the public calm at the sight of a man with a gun in one hand and a blade in the other,” Daud subtly rolled his eyes. “At the end of it, you were freed and hired to kill men.”

“ _What did you call me here for?_ ” Corvo’s patience was wearing thin.

“Well, with the context of the coming day I would think the world renowned Royal Protector  would be able to deduc—”

He snapped. One hand curled around the blade and the other using the Outsider’s power to bridge to the gap between them. Duad took his own weapon out to meet the Royal Protector , just managing to block the blow in time. Corvo gave out a snarl of frustration, using his tattooed hand to release a blast of wind, a force that would be sharp enough to cut flesh into ribbons. Daud grabbed Corvo’s glowing hand, yanking him forward so the blast went past him and down the hall.

The blades between them slipped away, the screeching sound of metal scratching against metal made Daud’s ears ring as he took the chance to snap his free arm into Corvo’s face. The point of his elbow cracked straight into his nose. Corvo let out a shout of pain and forced himself back.

“Are you done?” Daud asked, watching Corvo hold his nose. Blood splattered onto the floor in little patters, staining his black coat.

“You’re a bastard man.” Corvo swore at him.

“Your fighting skills are the only bastard thing in this hall.” Daud shook his hand out.

Corvo didn’t respond, only squeezed his eyes shut and pressed two fingers to either side of his nose. Daud raised a brow in amusement, hearing a crack and a few swears under his breath.

“Was it your intention to come here and finish off what you couldn’t?” Daud asked.

“It’s beginning to seem that way.” Corvo stood straight, smearing blood across his face as he tried to wipe it off.

“I wanted to ask for something. A favor, if you will.” Daud started the conversation once more.

“Coming here wasn’t enough?”

“I left my whalers at Dunwall for the holiday. I’d rather allow them to celebrate the coming day by their own means, not by my orders.” Daud ignored his comment.

“Did you remember to lock the alcohol cabinet?”

“And therefore, I am alone here.”  

“And if I rid you to the Void, your friends will not know until they sober up?”

“By the looks of your skill it would seem you’d fall on your own blade and send yourself to the Outsider faster than my drunken whalers would.” Daud shut up the other assassin with crossed arms and raised brows.

“You brought me here to celebrate the holidays with you?” Corvo turned his head.

“As a peace offering, Corvo. If you say you are done with your business as an assassin then I am just the same.” Daud’s voice was as calm as it could be; attempting to reassure Corvo there was no danger.

“I gave away the title to protect Emily. What has come to take the place of yours?”

“Guilty consciousness.”

 

* * *

Corvo obliged, taking Daud’s word as pure truth. He entered a small complex he realized was Daud’s living quarters. There was one kitchen with a table to substitute as a dining table, a bath in one cubical room and a bed in the other. Everything was covered in Daud’s festive fettish, small wreaths covered every wall and door of the complex, strings of small lights filled with whale oil went across the windows and a large tree stood in the far corner of the bedroom, thin needle leaves littering the floor.

“You certainly enjoy the holidays.” Corvo commented. He followed in Daud’s steps, setting his boots on the matt by the door and fixing his coat across a green chair.

“My mother used to tell me if we didn’t celebrate, the witches would come to punish.” Daud strode into the kitchen and mumbled. “And punish they did.”

“What was that?” Corvo followed his once titled enemy into the kitchen area, stealing fruit from the small basket to the side.

Daud didn’t answer, only washed his hands and watched Corvo eat the fruit to the core.

“You truly want me to celebrate the holidays with you.” Corvo started up the conversation. “Even after all the events that have occurred?”

“Would you rather I had Samuel come over with a case full of ale?” He asked.

“There must be a reason you asked _me._ ”

“As there is a reason you answered my request.”

Corvo chewed on his lip, taking the dirt from his fingernails by thumbing them harshly. He raised his head and met Daud’s gaze, refusing to stand down now that the challenge was present.

“I was curious.”

“Then you most certainly wouldn’t have opted to harm me.”

“You angered me.”

“As do the guards who spread the rumors of Emily’s birth, yet you stand idle without thought of putting a blade through their throat.”

Corvo let out an angry breath of air, crossing his arms.

“Did the Outsider tell you to play this game? To drag me out here _knowing_ the danger between us.”

“The Outsider has been dormant for months.”

“Then _why_?”

“You tell me why.”

A fist connected with the kitchen counter. And Daud’s smile grew prominent.

“I didn’t come here to be twisted around with mind games.” Corvo raised his voice. “If you requested to settle the score between us, then you best drop the act.”

“I’m hardly doing a thing, Corvo. You’re playing a game with yourself.” Daud gave a yawn, striding out the kitchen area now. “I told you what I wanted from you, there are no hidden consequences.”

Daud walked into his bedroom and left the door open for Corvo to take the couch. He dropped the heavy vest and fell onto the quilted covers. Corvo waited a few minutes in the kitchen, drumming his fingers against the counter and biting his lip from saying anything more.

“I hope the rats get to you before I do.” Corvo muttered under his breath. He walked from the kitchen and into the small bedroom, watching Daud’s sleeping shape lie peacefully under soft covers. It was alien to see a man with the blood of hundreds on his hands sleep soundly, without a single alarm raised toward his enemy.

_I could kill him right now._ Corvo thought. _Avenge Jessamine._

Duad shifted, snores beginning to drift through the room. Corvo pinched his swollen nose and gave a low sigh.

“You’re an idiot.” He said quietly and took his place on the battered old couch.

“Rude to speak of yourself like that.” Daud mumbled.

Corvo nearly reached for the blade in his back pocket.

 

* * *

The morning came with a thumping pain at his nose and Corvo gave a low groan of pain. With his fingers pressing at the swollen flesh in comfort he had almost forgotten where he was. Until _his_ voice brought him back to reality.

“I kept a vile of your friend’s potion out for you.” Duad threw the vile onto the bed just as he stepped into the room half dressed. He had woken up hours before Corvo, realizing the Royal Protector  slept harder than a hibernating bear, and taken his leave to start his day.

“I didn’t see it, probably because I was a _little_ angry.” Corvo grumbled; his voice still gravely and rough from sleep.

“Keep being angry and you’ll end up looking older than I am.” Daud strode behind the bed and opened the window. “And if you continue with that behavior you’ll ruin the holiday spirit.”

“You’re kidding me.” Corvo stood. “I didn’t agree to this.”

“You agreed to spend the holiday with me.” Daud stood with his arms resting on the window sill. His gaze passed down to the busy street below, merchants shouted deals and babies squalled in their carriages.

“For what reason I still cannot find.” Corvo grabbed Sokolov’s elixir from the bed and opened the top; he drank the bitter liquid and felt the pressure on his nose lessen.

“You know why.” Daud continued to look out the window. “You know that we both know.”

Corvo closed his fingers around the vile, the glass beginning to strain under the pressure of his hand.

“One…two…” Daud mumbled his breath and twisted around away from the window just as the vile skimmed past his face. “Three…”

The assassin never met Corvo’s blows; instead he ducked to one side and slid his feet so his body moved right next to Corvo’s unbalanced form. Daud held out one hand and grabbed the back of Corvo’s shirt, keeping him from falling out the window. Corvo’s hips slammed straight into the weak wooden window frame and his upper body tipped dangerously outside the window. Heights weren’t a problem for Corvo, having his balance depending on a single hand was the problem.

“This is who Emily looks up to?” Daud reeled him back in with a snap of his arm. Corvo stumbled on his feet and glared at him.

Corvo launched himself straight for the assassin. Daud thought if it as an opportunity, noticing Corvo’s sloppy footwork wasn’t just from a lack of training.

_Purposefully making yourself fight so clumsily?_ Daud thought as he moved straight between his arms. _Sly bastard. I was almost truly worried for Emily._

Corvo’s hair was yanked back so quickly, his head snapped back and his lips parted in surprise. When he felt lips press over his own, Corvo knew the bastard’s intention. He didn’t hesitate to bite hard on whatever he could get. Daud cursed and released his hold on Corvo’s hair.

“Has the Void taken your sense?” Corvo shouted; brows furrowing angrily as he threw his hands out in frustration. “Do you _understand_ the consequence, Daud?”

Daud was taken aback by the sudden uproar, he had expected an explosive reaction but he didn’t expect such a loud one.

“Have you even taken thought to Emily? Dunwall? The Outsider even?” Corvo’s face was flushed and red. “If they catch word that I _dare_ start such an act with the likes of you—”

“Two of those three do not know this face.” Daud offered to alleviate Corvo’s sudden rush of panic.

“This _cannot_ happen, Daud.” He shouted above Daud’s retort.

“Because of a city? A now thriving city that has already washed away both our names from the streets?” Daud raised a brow. “I must have been mistaken to put the justice below your—”

“ _You killed Jessamine!_ ” Corvo said so loudly Daud swore the neighbors could hear.

_I figure it would come to this._

“But you didn’t kill me. Even when you had the blade at the tip of my throat, you took it back.” Daud treaded on the thin line carefully. “You spared me in hopes of another time, isn’t that right? You _spared_ me for the sake of what is between us.”

“Y…yes. Yes, that is right.” Corvo chewed on his tongue at the sound of the world.

“This is the other time.” Daud allowed Corvo to take in the words. He watched as Corvo give a shudder, lengths of hair coming into his face as he closed in on himself.

“There are duties, Daud.”

“Just as there is the option to lay them to rest.”

“I’m not giving my position up for you.”

“You listen to my words wrong.”

“Spit it out then!” Corvo snapped. “Since I’m far too dull to comprehend your _speak_..”  

“Why do you think I invited you here for the holiday?” Daud crossed his arms. The Royal Protector  opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut himself; he let out a breath of air and looked down at the floor.

“You truly have no intention in ending me?” Corvo asked after a while, the blush of his face faded at his cheeks.

“No.” The word was said so plainly Corvo waited a few moments to hear a sarcastic comment. It never came.

“I should’ve never left for the military.” Corvo swore under his breath realizing Daud let go. He’s been holding on for _years_. Corvo didn’t hesitate to bring Daud to his height, refusing to truly believe Daud’s long lasting loyalty until he felt it. “Damn it to the Void.”

Daud felt relieved and enlightened all at once. His busted lip comforted by Corvo’s soft touch, the aggression between them had melted away as quickly as Corvo’s words. The frustrating movements of Corvo’s arms relaxed into Duad’s cotton shirt, fingers creating wrinkles in the pressed cloth. Daud kept himself steady, reaching for more of the man he once knew front to back. Calloused fingers reached for the shoulder that once bashed his nose out of its place, the elbow that knocked the last of his baby teeth out during a fight, hands that—

Knuckles hammered at the front door. Daud stood straight and walked toward the door, leaving Corvo with his lips still pursed in the open air. He heard the Royal Protector  mumble swears and take a seat on the bed.

“Who calls?” Daud asked.

“Is Corvo there?” A small, familiar voice made Daud freeze, look back at Corvo, and give a short, curt smile. “I have word that he’s visiting this place for the holidays!”

“This might not be the place.” An older man’s voice, far older than Daud, said.

“But—”

Daud opened the door and turned his head back to the Royal Protector .   
            “There seems to be a visitor for you.” Daud left the door open, allowing the visitors to walk into his home. He met Corvo before the smallest visitor could, pinching his ear sharply much to Daud’s own annoyance than amusement.

“Emily?” Corvo couldn’t react quickly enough to Daud’s teasing before the girl came into the room and threw herself into his arms. His eyes were wide but his arms slid around her, a familiar instinct to return the affection.

“She had me sailing up and down the coastline for this place.” To Corvo’s surprise, Samuel stood at the entrance of the room. “Hope we didn’t step in on any…secret Royal Protector  business.”

“Of course not.” Corvo said at once, soothing Emily’s back with his hand. The girl squeezed her arms around his neck, giggling happily. “I was only visiting an old friend and—”

“You shouldn’t have left without saying so!” Emily said at once, pulling away from Corvo. “I was so worried, you had everyone running around for you!”

“I…I’m sorry, Emily. It was an emergency and…” Corvo trailed off, attempting to find the right words to explain himself.

“He was always the one to forget, take word from me.” Daud cut into the conversation, passing Corvo a glance and a taut smile.

“Daud, I—”

“Regardless, you are here now and I must deal with you all.” Daud continued, ignoring Corvo with a gaze. “Corvo, keep them entertained. I’m sure you can do that much.”

Daud’s lips curled into a half, amused grin at the feel of Corvo’s dangerously angry gaze on his back.

“You black eyed bastard, you planned this.” Daud said accusingly into the open air as he searched the fridge for a kid friendly drink.

* * *

“I’ll take my leave. I should go back and calm everyone down before another revolution starts.” Samuel gave a half-hearted laugh and took a swing of his morning ale. “Tell the little miss I said to behave herself.”

“As an empress I would think she can take care.” Daud stood just as Samuel did.

“She’s a child.” The tone of his voice was mellow; his eyes darted toward the opening of the kitchen, as if she would appear right there, rubbing her eyes of sleep and asking for some sugar treats for breakfast.

“A gifted one.” Daud reassured the sailor man. He held out his hand. “It’s was good to meet you.”

“I know all about your, Daud. You can drop the games.” Samuel gripped his hand, lowering his gaze. “Corvo told me you’re clean now.”

“My title is abandoned but these hands will never be clean.” Daud said.

“Then you keep off the both of them, you hear?” The sailor took his hand back.

“You trust me with them?”

“Corvo trusts you, more than I’ve seen him trust anyone since…since the events happened.” Samuel closed his fingers into his palms. “Every waking moment he’s been turning his head to check behind him. He doesn’t sleep for more than a few hours and…she’s _never_ without him.

“But he didn’t hesitate to drop everything and run straight for you. Whatever it is between you two, I want you to realize he’s got more trust for you than anyone else in this world.”

It took Daud a moment to register his words, fingers on the glass of his ale while Samuel waited for a response.

“It was never my intention to kill him,” Daud finally said, “Nor was it ever my intention to cause the events that happened. I was paid to kill and that is what I did.”

“You murdered her _mother_.” Daud was familiar to the ferocity in this man’s voice.

“I do not plan to add her life to my hands.” Daud answered sharply. “If it is too much trouble, then you must take her back with you.”

“She won’t leave without Corvo.”

“And he won’t leave until I say.”

“Would you like to come back to Dunwall, then?”

“I’ve had my fair share of the place.”

“What’s all this talk?” Corvo stepped into the room, making the both of them drop the argument at once. “You nearly woke Emily.”

“I would love to say goodbye to her before I leave.” Samuel said to Corvo, passing a look at Daud.

“Leaving so soon? But…” Corvo quickly looked at Daud, the man had on a passive expression, not caring for the situation anymore. “Are you taking Emily with you?”

“Not unless you plan to come back with me.” The retired sailor grinned. “You can take care of her, it’s not much of a worry.”

“She’d be gone for the holiday. They’ll wonder.” Corvo insisted.

“I’ll make sure they understand. Don’t worry, they remember ol’ Samuel.” He beamed and slapped his chest twice. “I bet get going before they start pissin’ their breeches.”

Corvo could only allow the dry sound of air escape his throat as he tried to reason with Samuel.

_How can I just tell her to leave?_ Corvo thought, refusing to look at Daud. _She came all the way out here just to see me._

“I’ll tell them you’ll be back by early next year, yeah?” Samuel headed for the door and Corvo moved a little to try and stop him. “I’ll send in a letter to you updated.”

With that the sailor was gone from the house, leaving Daud and Corvo in utter silence.

Corvo swore under his breath and curled his fingers into the palm of his hand. He didn’t want to turn around and face Daud.

“Corvo?” A voice made the both of them drop their anger.

“Emily, it’s a little too early for you to wake don’t you think?” Corvo’s voice softened at once, all his attention focused on the girl.

“I’m an empress, Corvo. I’ll wake when I want.” She teased, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She gave a yawn. “Good morning, Daud.”

“Rather a bad one, but thank you for your consideration.” Daud got up quickly and strode into the hall, past Corvo. The Royal Protector  flinched at the touch, none of it was friendly.

“Where are you going?” Corvo managed to keep his voice in check as he spoke.

“Out. It seems the young empress is hungry. I must gather food that is _acceptable_ for her tastes.” Daud slammed the door behind him, leaving Corvo with a seemingly disgruntled Emily.

“Why is he so angry?” Emily asked curiously.

“Retired men have to be mad at something,” Corvo closed his hand around hers. “They’ve got nothing else better to do.”

* * *

  _Never should’ve left for the military, isn’t that what you said?_ Daud stepped into the busy town square, picking up random fruits that held a sweet taste fit for a girl. _Damn all your loyalties to the Void, right?_

 “Squeeze that fruit anymore and it’ll pop.” The market woman raised a brow at Daud. “It’ll be a shame to see such a ripe one go to waste.”

“It certainly would be a shame.” Daud dropped a few coins into the woman’s palm and kept the fruit in a small satchel at his side. He wandered off, finding a small puzzle toy for Emily to play with. When he started back for the house he spotted Corvo weaving through the crowds, becoming more familiar with the surrounding.

When Corvo’s gaze locked with his, Daud paused.

He could disappear and face the Royal Protector  later or face him now and create a scene in the market square.

“Spirits guide me.” Corvo said under his breath as he spotted the assassin.

 He easily moved his way through the crowd, thinking up a speech to say his apologizes to the older man but instead he got a hand to the face just as his lips parted to start.

“Don’t. Speak.” Daud said the two words without making eye contact with his fellow assassin. “Listen.”

“Daud I—”

“I’m an old man, Corvo, I’ll admit to that.” Daud put his hand down at his side. “And decades in the assassin business has done nothing but show me a way to get what _I want_.”

Corvo swallowed but didn’t answer him. People moved around them, creating a circle that made Corvo seem trapped in between the public and Daud.

“Stop looking like a cheating husband,” He smacked his hand at the back of Corvo’s head.

“Then stop looking like a wife who found him out.” Corvo regretted the words as soon as they came from his lips. Daud narrowed his gaze and leaned in closer to Corvo, his breath against his ear as he spoke.

“The military never got rid of that mouth of yours, now did they?” Daud’s voice carried a rough edge, harsh against Corvo’s hearing.  

“Hard to when they just told you to shut up and take orders.” Corvo managed an answer, darting his gaze from passing person to person, trying hard not to be fazed by the man at his side. “You would know something about this, of course.”

“What are you implying?” Daud asked but cut Corvo’s gruff answer with a look, pulling away from the close space. Corvo felt cold air ghost around the area Daud just was, meeting his gaze at once. “You don’t think I can give orders _and_ curb bad behavior?”

 “I’ll leave you _limping_ when I break this habit of yours, Corvo.”

Corvo’s back went straight as the chill went down his spine; face flushed a pinkish color as his thoughts wandered. When Corvo didn’t answer, Daud snatched a stare at the Royal Protector , noting the curl of his fingers as anticipation wired through his whole body.

 

“Now, here’s an order. You keep Emily busy for the day, let her sleep in,” Daud’s voice was sharp, trained tone, catching Corvo’s attention with ease. “Then you meet me down by the park square, just as the moon beings to shine.”

“What about Emily? I can’t just leave her at night.” Corvo asked.

“Didn’t I just explain this?” The narrowed, annoyed gaze made Corvo want to talk back long enough for Daud to grab him over in public. The thought of the thrill forced an even darker flush to his cheeks, he opened his mouth to retort but Daud silenced him at once. “ _Didn’t I_?”   
       Corvo gave a slight nod.

Once Daud was comfortable with flexing his mental grip over Corvo he relaxed himself and shooed away the Royal Protector  with an expressionless glance.  

 “Find Emily a gift before tomorrow morning. You remember the customs of the holidays, I assume.” Daud said. “She deserves a present.”

“So do you.” Corvo said before he left.

“And you as well.” Daud gave a curt nod before walking off into the crowd, leaving Corvo to curse himself to the Void for not hesitating to follow that voice

* * *

Corvo got a present for Emily, a little blue scarf that could be tied back like a headband, it’s fabric dyed a multitude of colors that shined a hundred different hues under the sun. He recalled Emily always wanting to adopt some culture from his homeland, requesting traders bring her back spices and ingredients for classic dishes. Corvo didn’t hesitate to make little spice meat pies when the order came, always making it the way his mother taught him.

“I should take her out for some dinner,” Corvo thought aloud as he paid the shopkeeper a little extra for wrapping up the gift so nicely. “Tonight is the night before the holiday…they’ll have the sweet rolls with the cinnamon sprinkles out…”

He turned out the shop and walked into the bustling street, making his way through the crowd. It’s been a few hours since his last encounter with Daud and the Royal Protector ’s mind was still reeling at the event.

_I came here for the holidays. I wasn’t expecting a return of the long dead partnership._ Corvo thought as he went toward a small food vender for some treats Emily would like. The smells brought back fond memories of his childhood, his fingers always managing to snatch the biggest one off the cart. _How long as it been since we sepeareted? Ten years? More?_

“And now you come to him with a child who may just be your own blood.” The haunting voice made Corvo nearly drop his coins onto the floor. The baker gave him a look but continued to back his order.

Corvo snapped his head around, looking for the source of the damned voice.

He saw no one.

“Seven coins.” The baker brought him back to focus. Corvo muttered his apologizes and took the bagged goods, storing them in his inside pocket of his cloak.

“Such an interesting pair.” The voice was so close to him, Corvo could feel the breath against his neck. He reached for his blade, fingers touching the small gear that would release his weapon.

“Corvo!” He looked down and realized Emily was standing in front of him, dressed in a traditional girl’s garb, her face half hidden under the hood of her small, red cloak.

“You left the house?” Corvo asked, wide eyed. His fingers left the blade gear.

“She looked bored.” Corvo turned his head toward the smaller boy next to her. He wore fisherman’s breeches, stained with whale oil, with small black boots and a rugged, worn out brown jacket. His hair was flat against his head, face weathered down from his short time working out in the sea, and his eyes were as black as the Void itself.

Corvo couldn’t answer for a moment, taking in the realization that if he cut his blade into this child he’d not only destroy Emily’s look upon him but also get arrested most likely. No one would believe that the Outsider himself was standing in a childlike form next to the Empress of the Isles. He knew the Outsider was only showing himself to Corvo, Emily probably saw someone else, a normal boy with gray fisherman’s eyes and a fisherman’s thick speech.

“You followed a stranger?” Corvo asked Emily.

“He knew all about you!” She protested at once. “He knows about the scar on your left foot and the way your elbow clicks because of the time at the prison and—:”

“You know about my click?” Corvo feared Emily knew too much about his time separated from her. It was the last thing she needed to know. About how they burned off so much skin there are patches on his chest that would never grow from the spider webbed, pink, fleshy stage they were in now. There were scars on his back to remember the barred whip they used that one month and twisted infection ridden marks on his wrists where they held him down and left him there in the same position to rot for days. The click came from a beating, the torturer became a little _too_ excited with him, yanked his arm back hard enough to break his elbow out of place. Corvo almost wanted to sign the confession form at that point.

“Of course!” She said.

“Corvo met me during the Loyalists time with him,” The Outsider informed him, “My father was the one who sailed you over here. You were too exhausted to notice me, I fed you the clam chowder.”

“You did…” Corvo nodded numbly. “Come Emily, it’s time we make it back to the house. Say your farewells to your friend.”

“Aw, but he wanted to take me to the peak of the port!” Emily said.

“It would be for the best, wouldn’t it Corvo? It’d be such a shame if she didn’t see the port before she left.” The Outsider gave him a stare that Corvo could only agree to. “And we know the port’s closed after the holiday starts.”

_The bastard. This black eyed bastard._ Corvo cursed the Outsider to the Void as he complied with Emily’s request and allowed the two to run.

“I will be waiting for something interesting by sunrise, Corvo.” Although the Outsider was yards away by now, the voice was just as loud as before.

“Damn all of you.” Corvo swore under his breath.

* * *

Corvo was busy wrapping Emily’s small presents by the tree. He had one leg bent inwards and the other stretched out, his upper body was bent forward to watch his steady fingers carefully wrap the flimsy brown paper cloth around the small box. Locks of hair came down across his face, making him pause for a few moments to pull his hair back with a hair tie.

“Hope Daud likes his present.” Corvo pushed Emily’s gifts under the tree. He took out the assassin’s present, folding it neatly into the middle of the remaining wrapping cloth. “Even though it’s not much…”

“What isn’t much?” Daud’s voice came in before the rest of him did, the door shut and Corvo immediately covered his body over the unwrapped present.

“ _Stay_.” Corvo snapped his fingers and pointed right where Daud stood.

“I don’t think you have the authority to order me around.” Daud leisurely took off his coat, leaving it hanging on a hook at the door. He took a small box from his coat pocket and kept it hidden inside the side shelf.

“Unless you want to ruin your whole holiday I suggest you follow my order.” Corvo snapped.

“Are you using _that_ tone of voice with me, Corvo?” Daud asked sharply, making Corvo sit straight and tuck the present closer to him, quickly making the last of the knots before his punishment came.

_I thought after all these years he’d learn a little more about compassion and less about being rough._ Corvo thought as soon as he felt a hand yank at his ponytail, gripping tight so his neck bent and his head snapped back to meet the force.

“I asked you a question.”

“I thought I already answered your question, _old man,_ ” Corvo didn’t hesitate to snap back at the assassin. “Or is your hearing giving out?”

“Why don’t I make you scream a little?” Daud forced him up to his knees, yanking hard at the length of hair in his hand. Daud forcefully brought their lips together, taking the moment to let go of his grip on Corvo’s hair and pull him up and closer by the collar.

In quick thinking, Corvo kicked Daud’s present right under the tree as he stood. The force of Daud’s pull made Corvo stumble, muttering swears against his lips as he balanced himself with two hands gripping Daud’s shoulders. Daud was greedy, not giving Corvo a chance to breathe and poise himself for the next motion. His hands grabbed at whatever brought the Royal Protector  closer, from the ripping collar of his gray shirt to the stretching band of his pants, Daud had him up against his chest.

Daud forced Corvo’s arms over his head, ridding his chest of the cotton garment. When arms came back down fingers made buttons pop, Daud’s shirt was forcefully taken from him, shoulders snapping back to relieve himself of Corvo’s attention.

“This is what you wanted for your holiday?” Corvo muttered angrily between their touches. His nails digging into pink flesh as his teeth found home for just a moment, red beginning to bleed around the area the Royal Protector  had just marked. “To fuck me like when we were seventeen and drunk?”

“Who said _you_ were getting fucked?” Daud answered carelessly, smirking against his lips as he paused to answer.

“Your bad habit of being stubborn did.” The Royal Protector  lifted a lip to imitate the snarl of a wolfhound, an angry breath of air hit Daud, giving the assassin a sense of satisfaction.

“As does your sense of always accepting but never changing.” Daud watched as Corvo’s eyes went toward the ugly pink scar at his shoulder. “Is that why you snuck around every mission you were given? Why you never killed a guard? My whalers? _Me?_ ”

Corvo pressed his lips sloppily against the scar, remembering how his blade kissed the flesh with such anger he almost thought he killed his dear friend. Heat rose up past his middle, up his chest and against his cheeks as he brought his hands to grip Daud’s sides softly, kissing the raised, damaged flesh lower and lower. His tongue pressed teasingly against the deepest part of the scar, just under his pectoral. Corvo’s kisses became sloppier as desperation for forgiveness crawled through him.

He never wanted to guards that were loyal to him. Dunwall wanted that. He never wanted to harm the Whalers. Only Dunwall wanted that. He never wanted to kill Daud…Dunwall wanted that.

When his lower lip was brushed by Daud’s lower hair line, he opened his eyes and took a breath. His fingers went to unclasp the button of his front pants. Corvo’s knees scraped against the floor as he leaned forward to bite against the bone of Daud’s hip, allowing his hands to leave the cloth of Daud’s breeches down by his ankles. Corvo gave Duad’s half hard length a few strokes, rising him full before looking back up.

“Dunwall screwed us both.” Corvo said.

Corvo’s eyes were fogged but with regret or lust, Daud couldn’t tell. Even when Corvo took him into his mouth, humming for even more effect, Daud still couldn’t tell. He could only let out a sound from his throat, feeling Corvo’s fingers dig deep into the backs of his thighs while his mouth ventured further to take in more of Daud. Corvo felt his eyes begin to water as Daud hit the back of his throat but when he felt a hand twist back into his hair, attempting to urge him on further, he had no choice but to continue.

For a moment, Corvo thought he could set everything right with Daud in just this one night. When he heard Daud begin to give short, quick breaths and his body begin to tense at the warmth at his middle Corvo willed himself to match Daud’s motions, ignoring the water at his eyes by the stinging sensation of forcing his reflex to relax. Corvo had his lips pursed halfway around Daud when he felt his mouth fill and Daud empty. Corvo ignored the quiet slap of salvia as he broke away from the assassin, swallowing what he held.

_It’ll take more than just pleasuring his cock to fix what I’ve done._ Corvo thought as he felt Daud yank him back up from the floor, knees burning with a sting. He stood wearily, lips aching, in front of Daud.

His lips were parted, swollen just the slightest and tinted red. Daud watched the pleading look in Corvo’s eyes, saliva forming at the corner of his lips as he waited in anticipation.

“How long have you been holding onto this, Corvo?” Daud asked as he kissed him softly, leaving tender little kisses along his cheeks, bringing him down onto the comfort for the bed.

“Longer than you.” He mumbled, taking note to leave his legs on either side of Daud. He watched as Daud fixed his fingers around the buckle of his belt.    

“Oh I doubt that.” Daud had the slightest bit of a smile; the corners of his lips upturned as he leaned down to softly catch his lips once more. Corvo arched the slightest, hands curling at the either side of Duad’s face, fingers softly touching his gelled back hair. Daud ground his hips into Corvo, making the Royal Protector  break from the kiss to give a moan. Daud could feel Corvo’s heat against his pants, rolling only twice more before finally becoming impatient with the current ordeal.    

“Daud I hear—” Corvo couldn’t catch that sound that came from his throat.

“He wouldn’t.” Daud threatened under his breath but started to work quickly, taking in everything he could before _he_ would ruin the moment.

“You think…You think he planned it?” Corvo twitched underneath Daud’s aggressive touches, chest rising and falling fast, words carrying a heavy pause in between each. He felt fingers dig hard into his sides as Daud inched lower, rushing to return the favor in fear of _him_ ruining the moment just at the wrong time.

“The bastard saw the chance and took it. I won’t let him win.” He mumbled his response and bit at the flesh of his hips, moving his hands to make quick work of the Royal Protector ’s night pants. Daud raised himself just above Corvo, teasing him with a look and a gentle rub before pulling everything down.                                                       

Corvo grunted at the cold of exposure, relaxing himself at once just as Daud took a tongue to his head. He lay back on the back, moving his legs so Daud could have a more comfortable reach. Corvo arched at the sudden warmth that wrapped around him so suddenly. There was a hand in Daud’s hair, grabbing, ripping and pulling all at once just to push him on. Corvo jerked underneath Daud, red faced and breathing so heavy Daud thought the whole damned town could hear him. When Daud hummed at the pain of his hair being pulled it sent a flash of heated pleasure through Corvo, making him arch up and pant for release.

Daud slowly but reassuringly used his hand where his mouth couldn’t reach. Corvo moved to match Daud’s fast pace, or at least tried to. Heat built up from his chest down to his lower body to the length between his legs, the feeling built up until Corvo could no longer handle himself and it left him in a moaning, sweating mess that writhed under Daud’s movements.

“ _Dau_ —” Corvo couldn’t get the rest of the word out. It mixed into a shout of release and pleasure. Fingers twisted into Daud’s hair and toes curled into the bed sheets, leaving Corvo in a state of euphoria for what seemed to be hours but only lasted a few short seconds.

The pair didn’t have a moment to rest, not when the door was banged and voices shouted out on the other side. Corvo jerked at the sound, eyes wide and out of his previous trance of pleasure. Daud gave a sigh and stood, setting one angry foot off the bed and the other ahead of him.

Bold and bare he walked toward the front door and grabbed a towel off the side door. Corvo jerked pants back onto himself, panicking at the voices that sounded behind the door.

_Not even a moment. Not a gods damned moment._ Corvo thought furiously. _This was supposed to make up. The start of building us back together. The—_

“Corvo!” Emily’s voice brought me back to reality. He looked up, anger washed off his face as the little empress ran over toward him, grinning. “Peter brought me everywhere! The docks were amazing! You should’ve seen the show and—”

“Peter?” Corvo asked, taking her in for a hug and praying to the spirits she wouldn’t second guess.

“Yeah! The boy I was with…Peter.” She pointed toward the door. Daud moved away, obviously not amused by all of this, and allowed Corvo to see the Outsider in his childish form.

“Ah right, _Peter_.” Corvo teased the name in his mouth.

“Corvo, um,” Emily bit her lip before continuing on. “He doesn’t have a family to stay with for the holiday so…could we let him stay here with us?”

Daud almost shut the door on the Outsider, chewing hard on his tongue to keep from saying anything scandalous in front of Emily. Corvo gave Daud a look, to which the assassin sighed and gave a short nod.

“Yeah he…he can stay.” Corvo said.

“Great!” Emily cried happily but gave a furrowed look. “Corvo your bottom lip it’s…”

Corvo jerked as soon as he saw he finger going toward his lip. “I got it! Don’t worry I’ll go and…freshen up in the bathroom, stay with Daud.”

Corvo could feel Daud’s eyes at the back of his head as he walked into the bathroom, cleaning his face, mouth and tongue with any supply Duad had in the cabinet. When he walked back out he spotted Daud sitting on the couch, arm extended over the backside while he watched Emily and the little Outsider chatter mindlessly, Corvo almost believed he was a child. Daud had started the fireplace, giving Emily and her companion some light to play with some dolls they had bought at the market.  

“Hey.” Corvo took a seat next to Daud, careful not to lean against his arm. Corvo wasn’t sure how Daud was feeling, especially when Emily and _Peter_ so successfully came in at the wrong time, just as thought.  

“I’m not angry.” Daud said, making Corvo finally face him. “I’m really not.”

“I…I thought I could fix things with…” Corvo trailed, unsure of his own words.

“With one night? Me too, Corvo, me too.” Daud watched as the Royal Protector ’s eyes darted away from his at once.

When Corvo didn’t speak Daud eased his arm over Corvo’s shoulders, trying to relax him.

“It’ll take longer.” Daud finally said.

“It will.” Corvo gave a nod.

“Corvo.”

The Royal Protector raised his head.

“You’re such a try hard.” Daud grinned, softly urging Corvo forward to meet his lips with a hand. Corvo leaned in to meet the gesture, kissing him long and soft while making sure to keep an eye on Emily. Little Peter sneezed and the pair jerked away from each other, only to grin and lean against each other.

Emily gave a yawn and stretched out the rug. In a matter of moments she was fast asleep next to Peter, who was still playing with the dolls with his free hand.

“Don’t you dare get up and move away from Emily.” Corvo lazily threatened.

The child’s eyes went completely black for a moment and there was a familiar curl of his lips.

“Wasn’t planning to.”

“I doubt that.” Daud said sleepily and moved his chin just over Corvo’s head, his fingers twining with the Royal Protector’s. “What did you get me for the holiday?”

“You’ll find out in the morning, impatient old man.” Corvo had his cheek squished against his shoulder.

Daud gave a short, lighthearted laugh.

“Happy holidays, Corvo.”

“Happy holidays.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
